A Lost Rose
by xxxsodomxxx
Summary: Oneshot about A lonesome black hedgehog sits under a stary horizon...awaiting a rose that may never be found...Shadamy story! 3 plz rate and review!


**well people, here it is...MY FIRST FANFIC! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! i got tired of reading em so i decided to try out my skills and try to type out a shadamy one-shot. it's now 4:08 A.M and i'm all jacked up on mountain dew and captain crunch! . review plz! no hold backs :] i don't take critisicm up the ass x) hehe anyways enjoy my peeps!**

**i dedicate this story to my love who put sup wit my bullshit and never leaves my side no matter what333. forever n ever n more evrs babe :]. enjoy! ^_^**

Sitting alone on top of a grassy feild this rather lonesome sombre hedgehog does sit. Looking up at the dark heavens alight with gleaming diamonds, oh such a precious sight that doth bring feelings of nostalgia laced with crimson kisses. For they gleamed like a roses eyes..._his_ rose's eyes. a light breeze caressed his skin in vain attempt to shake his state of being but it was useless. He had been alone for quite some time and had grown accustom to the vacant feeling both inside and outside. Eversince his rose was stolen by a blue devil that spoke in tongues of promises drenched in the sweetest of honey, it's never been the same. The girls of his life passed him by like drops of rain dripping down the window glass, for they've never been able to fufill the hole that was left by the ripping throns of his rose. Starring out into the vast empty heavens he let out a sigh and closed his eyes recalling a time when everything still seemed right...

_"Shads stop it!" Amy said giggling as she was being tickle attacked by Shadow on his bed. _

_"why? you know you like it babe!", replied shadow with a smirk as he tickled her relentlessly._

_"you know it starts annoying me!", she pushes his arms aside and pouts at him as he stares back emotionless. breaking the silence with a chuckle shadow reaches toward amy to hold her._

_She lay on his chest smiling in surrender to him. His chest was her favorite place to relax on because she could hear the one thing that gave her reasurance that he wasn't all that bad as people say he was. _

_"Ames?", said shadow._

_"yes babe?" she replied as she looked up at him with a tender smile and was met with one in return._

_"did u mean it when you said those words to me a while back? you know the ones on our first day?" said shadow._

_knowing exactly what words he meant she replied with an eager smile on her face, "forever and ever and more ever babe" as she leaned in for a..._

"huh?", shadow suddenly said as he opened his eyes finding his lips puckered up but no one on front of him. relasing his lips he starred into the star lit horizon, "i hope your happy Ames... i hope he gives you everything you ever wanted and more". "things" like me don't deserve happiness,If it's deaths lips that i am meant to crash against then so be it, at least i got to know what "love" really was...or so i thought". "Chaos is all the company i will ever need in this wretched world. Pathetic beings that inhabit this forsaken fucking world, food for the maggots is all they are. These fuc"...

"i see you havent changed one bit shad", was heard from behind shadow as he became silent. He lay sitting in silence starring infront of him like a mindless idiot. the words carried a sweet soft tone to them that was recognizable anywhere he went. he sat pondering whether it was all a joke his tortured mind was playing on him, was he starting to lose it? was he starting to now finally...

"i don't like being ignored shads", the voice behind him said again with a serious yet sweet tone.

he suddenly felt a presence sit next to him that emmited a sweet delicious aroma which enticed his body to take all in. he felt...a pulse kickstart inside but died the next instant.

"been a while hasn't it shads?"...  
"yeah", was all he could respond as he could not bear to turn and face her. to see the face of a traitor. the face of a liar. the face of once bright becon of hope that burned out infront of him so long ago and left him in darkness, despair, and ruin.

"how have you been?", She asked.

how has he been? how has he been? out of all the things that could have come out of her trecherous mouth, did she really think she could just show up and start off with a simple conversation hoping things would turn out nice and fucking easy?

"you got a lot of guts Ames...i always did admire that" he said.

_why am i complimenting her? she left me for that no good piece a blue shit and here i am complimenting her?_

although shadow did not want to admit it, deep inside he still felt the burnin passion for the warmth of her body to comfort him. to evelop its tender wings around him and feel the ascension into a world long forgotten.

"yeah i know...i...i know i've hurt you shadow. i know i've done way more damage to you than i could ever possibly comprehend but..." she was suddenly cut off by him.

"but what? you think a simple sorry could ever even begin to heal the pain you caused me? all those desolate fucking months i had to endure with nothing but myself to keep me sane, the only hope seemed to gleam from a shapened edge." he said.

she looked at him with an upset tear filled face, "what about the damage _you _did to me? did you forget how used to treat me? all the yelling and fighting? using me as your emotional punching bag whenever you felt like shit shadow, i'm sorry but i was not just gonna sit there like a fucking idiot aned take that anymore!...i took 3 years of your bullshit because i loved you shadow!".

he could only stare at her tear stained face in hiddened dismay and silence.

"nothing huh? typical of you", she replied in a dissapointed serious voice as she stared at the moon.

he sat looking at her. He found himself bombarded with memories long forgotten about any of the things she just said. he had forgotten about all of the bad things that had happened to them. denying them tot he point where he had actually somehow erased them.

"i...i..." he mumbled but found that he had lost his voice. he wanted to throw himself at the mercy of her feet and beg for forgiveness at all the pain he had once caused her but something wouldn't let him.

"you know, i remember when we used to sit around here and just stare up into the sky talking about how many kids we would have, where we would live..." she was once again interupted.

"Xochiqueztal. yeah i remember. you chose that name for our daughter we were going to have" he said as he stared at her. his body ached to feel her skin.

smiling a bit she looked at him and said "you know damn well i don't like to be interupted shad haha" she said with a smirk.

"he looked back at the moon and said "yeah i know" also growing a small smile. "so wherse that blue piec...i mean sonic".

she looked at the ground and stared at the grass for a bit. "well, you see..." she stopped and stared at her shoes . "lets just say i really fucking hate bats".

he stared at her puzzled but it came into place after a couple seconds. "ah" he said. "for how long?". knowing this, he felt his anger rise even more for that son of a bitch.

she continued starring at her shoes. "since we got together. Cream had see them around and warned me but i always disregarded it. blinded i was to him. you see when things began to fall apart with us, he came and told me things...things i havent heard for the longest time shadow. even when we were together. he made me feel special, made em fee loved, made..." and once again...

"didn't i?", he said?

"you know your really starting to annoy me shad. quit it" she said as she glared at him.

"make me" he said devilishly looking at her, feeling a bit more couragous after hearing things wen't total shitfuck between them.

she chuckled and looked at him with a smile and said "never know when to quit do you shads". she returned her gaze back to the stars and said, "you know even though i was with him shadow, i still felt...empty. something just didn't feel right". she stared at the moon with complete surrender and said, "after i left sonic, i just had to see you again. something inside me ached for you, and as much i hate to admit it...i still have something for you".

shadow stared at her with an expressionless face. did he just hear what he think he heard?

"what?" he said in disbelief.

she looked back at him and inched closer to his body until she was right next to him.

shadow felt a sudden wave of a feeling so foriegn it shaked his core with a thousand unnatural sensations. he turned to her and stared inches away from her face. he had forgoten how radient her skin looked. the pink quills that travelled down her head and curved slightly towards her neck. the scent of roses filled the atmosphere around him.

"shadow...im sorry i hurt you. i'm sorry for ever believing in that idiot and leaving you but i felt so useless to you, so"...you know the drill.

at that instant an overwhelming feeling swelled deep in him and he could no longer hold it back. regrets or not he could not control himself any longer.

he grabbed her by the shoulders and crahsed his lips against her passionatley. Almost as if a day had never passed that they had been apart, their mouths accepted each others sweet offering and opened to each other. Thier tongues danced together and battled for dominance. everything around them had all of a sudden disapeared. vanished. as if time had ceased to exist just for them two.

when they parted lips and opened thier eyes their gazes met. rubys and emeralds shined together under the moonlight together. he held her by her waist and pulled her into his embrace.

"i'm sorr...", he put his finger on her soft pink lips, "shhh...therse no need love."

she glared at him. "you never learn do you". smiling they both layed down on the grass. she lay on his chest.

"it's been so long that i heard u", she said to herself.

she sudenly jumped on face to face. they stared into each others eyes in silence and smiles.

thier hearts went according to each others rhythem, and turned into a single beat.

"forever and ever?" shadow said starring into her eyes.

"and more ever" she smiled back starring into his.

**well hope you liked it and remember that this is my first fanfic so i aint no hotshot muther effin writer XD till next time if u guys actually enjoy it! =]**


End file.
